memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Bruce Greenwood
| Place of birth = Noranda, Quebec, Canada | Characters = }} Stuart Bruce Greenwood , conosciuto principalmente come Bruce Greenwood, è l'attore canadese che ha interpretato nell'ultimo film, . È il terzo attore ad aver interpretato Pike; il ruolo era stato prima di Jeffrey Hunter nel primo pilot di Star Trek, , mentre Sean Kenney aveva interpretato uno sfigurato Pike in e . Informazioni personali Greenwood è nato a Noranda, Quebec. Ha studiato filosofia ed economia alla University of British Columbia. È sposato con Susan Devlin dal 1985; i due hanno un figlio. Greenwood è un amico intimo dell'attore Gregg Henry, il quale è apparso in . Greenwood e Henry hanno lavorato insieme nel film per la televisione della NBC The Great Pretender (girato nel 1989, mandato in onda nel 1991). Anni dopo, Greenwood incoraggiò Henry ad iniziare a registrare le canzoni che stava scrivendo. Greenwood ha prestato la propria voce in tutti i CD di Henry. http://www.greggleehenry.com/aboutGH.html Carriera Cinema Sul grande schermo, Greenwood è forse maggiormente conosciuto per aver interpretato il presidente John F. Kennedy nel film del 2000 Thirteen Days. Ha lavorato insieme al collega di Star Trek: Enterprise Steven Culp nei panni di Robert F. Kennedy, nonché con Jack Blessing, Len Cariou, Kevin Conway, Charles Esten, Tim Kelleher, Boris Lee Krutonog, Ed Lauter, Dakin Matthews, e Bill Smitrovich. La sua interpretazione gli è valsa un Golden Satellite Award per Miglior Attore non Protagonista in un film drammatico. Greenwood ha debuttato al cinema nel film thriller e d'avventura del 1979 Bear Island. È poi apparso nel primo Rambo del 1982 (la cui colonna sonora è stata composta da Jerry Goldsmith). I suoi primi ruoli di rilievo sono stati nella commedia cult The Malibu Bikini Shop (con Jay Robinson, Jon Rashad Kamal e Charlie Brill) e nel film biografico The Climb, entrambi usciti nel 1986. Ha recitato nel ruolo del protagonista nella commedia del 1989 Another Chance, insieme a Brenda Bakke e Marco Rodríguez. Ha avuto anche la parte principale nel thriller horror del 1991 Servants of Twilight, al fianco di Patrick Massett e Carel Struycken. È apparso nel thriller del 1992 Passenger 57 in un ruolo non protagonista, insieme a Robert Hooks. Ha lavorato con il regista egiziano Atom Egoyan in tre film: in Exotica nel 1994 (con Victor Garber), in The Sweet Hereafter nel 1997, ed in Ararat nel 2002. La sua interpretazione in The Sweet Hereafter gli ha fatto guadagnare una nomination al Genie Awards. Uno dei suoi colleghi in Ararat è stato l'attore di , Christopher Plummer, con il quale avrebbe in seguito lavorato in The Summit. Greenwood ha recitato con la star di Star Trek: The Next Generation Denise Crosby e con quella di Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Armin Shimerman nel 1995 nel thriller Dream Man. In seguito, ha recitato come attore non protagonista in film come Fathers' Day (con Charles Rocket) e Disturbing Behavior (insieme a William Sadler). Per la Paramount Pictures, ha interpretato il marito diabolico del personaggio di Ashley Judd nel thriller del 1989 Double Jeopardy (per il quale ha avuto una nomination al Blockbuster Entertainment Award) e ha recitato nei panni del consigliere della sicurezza nazionale nel film del 2000 Rules of Engagement (con Gordon Clapp e David Graf). È stato anche accreditato per il thriller fantascientifico della Paramount del 2003 The Core (con Glenn Morshower, Matt Winston, e la summenzionata Alfre Woodard), per il lavoro d'azione/fantascienza I, Robot (insieme a James Cromwell), ed al film per famiglie Racing Stripes (per il quale aveva fornito la voce Whoopi Goldberg). Greenwood ha avuto una nomination al Genie Awards per la propria interpretazione nel film drammatico/commedia del 2004 Being Julia. Ha poi avuto un ruolo di primo piano nel film candidato all'Academy Award Capote, nel quale interpretava l'amante del protagonista del titolo, Jack Dunphy. In questo film, Greenwood ha lavorato insieme a Clifton Collins, Jr., che avrebbe poi ritrovato in Star Trek. Greenwood, Collins, e gli altri interpreti principali di Capote hanno condiviso una nomination allo Screen Actors Guild Awards per Miglior Interpretazione di un Cast per un film. Greenwood ha anche interpretato gli acclamati film del 2006 Eight Below e Deja Vu ed ha lavorato con Steven Culp per la seconda volta nel 2007 nella commedia per famiglie Firehouse Dog. Greenwood ha interpretato un personaggio fittizio di nome Keenan Jones nell'acclamato film drammatico semi-biografico del 2007 I'm Not There, per il quale, insieme al resto del cast e dei responsabili del casting, ha vinto il Robert Altman Award dall'Independent Spirit Awards. Greenwood è apparso recentemente in National Treasure: Book of Secrets (insieme a Alicia Coppola e Larry Cedar), nel quale ha interpretato nuovamente un presidente degli Stati Uniti. I suoi prossimi progetti includono il dramma comico Barney's Vision (con Saul Rubinek) e la commedia di Jay Roach Dinner for Schmucks. Televisione Greenwood si è fatto notare recitando nei panni del dottor Seth Griffin nella popolare serie St. Elsewhere dal 1986 al 1988. Durante questo periodo, ha lavorato con altri attori di Star Trek: Ed Begley, Jr., Ronny Cox, Norman Lloyd, France Nuyen, Jennifer Savidge, e Alfre Woodard. Greenwood ha fatto parte del cast della breve serie della CBC Huckleberry Finn and His Friends. Nel 1984, ha recitato nella serie terminata prima del previsto della NBC Legman ed è apparso per due volte nella serie della ABC Jessie, insieme a Kate Mulgrew. Nel film per la televisione del 1989, Spy, Greenwood ha recitato con l'attrice di , Catherine Hicks, la quale interpretava la sua ex moglie. Quello stesso anno, Greenwood è anche apparso nel film per la televisione sull'Olocausto e Seconda Guerra Mondiale Pursuit (conosciuto anche col titolo di Twist of Fate), dove recitava nel ruolo di un ufficiale nazista che, in seguito ad un intervento di chirurgia plastica, venne interpretato da Ben Cross. Greenwood poi assunse il ruolo del figlio dell'ufficiale delle SS vent'anni dopo nella seconda parte del film. John Glover recitò in questo film, nel ruolo di una vittima dell'Olocausto diventata un ufficiale dell'intelligence israeliana. Il suo ruolo nel film per la tv del 1990 The Little Kidnappers gli valse una nomination al Gemini per la Miglior Interpretazione non Protagonista. Nel 1991, è apparso in due episodi della serie della Lifetime Veronica Clare, che annoverava tra il cast regolare Robert Beltran e Tony Plana. In seguito, ha avuto un ruolo ricorrente col personaggio di Pierce Lawton nella serie della CBS Knots Landing. Ha recitato al fianco dell'attore di Star Trek: Voyager Tim Russ e dell'attrice ospite di Voyager Virginia Madsen nel film per la televisione del 1994 Bitter Vengeance. Ha vinto un Gemini Award come Miglior Interpretazione Ospite in una serie per la propria apparizione in un episodio del 1994 di Road to Avonlea. Durante la stagione televisiva 1995-96, Greenwood ha recitato nella serie candidata all'Emmy Award della UPN Nowhere Man, insieme a Megan Gallagher. Greenwood è stato anche un attore regolare in varie serie, come quella della Fox dal titolo Hardball (con Mike Starr) ed in quella della NBC intitolata Sleepwalkers (con Harry Groener e Ray Wise). Inoltre, è apparso più volte nel The Larry Sanders Show (con Wallace Langham e Scott Thompson). Greenwood ha avuto un ruolo nel film per la televisione del 2001 A Girl Thing, al fianco di Scott Bakula e Brent Spiner. Quello stesso anno, Greenwood è apparso nel lavoro drammatico Haven, per il quale ha ricevuto la terza candidatura al Gemini Award. Nel 2002, Greenwood ha lavorato insieme a James Cromwell nel film per la tv della A&E The Magnificent Ambersons. Greenwood è poi apparso con Leslie Hope nel film per il piccolo schermo del 2004 Meltdown. Più recentemente, ha lavorato con Jim Beaver, Willie Garson e Matt Winston nella serie della HBO John from Cincinnati. Ha avuto anche un ruolo nella mini-serie canadese The Summit con Stephen McHattie e Christopher Plummer. Ulteriori collegamenti Trek Altri progetti sia per il grande che per il piccolo schermo nei quali Greenwood ha lavorato insieme a colleghi di Star Trek sono: *''Striker's Mountain'' (film per la televisione del 1985) con Robin Gammell *Episodio di Danger Bay, "Lady Raven" (1986), con Kerrie Keane *''Destination America'' (film per la televisione del 1987) diretto da Corey Allen *Episodio di Jake and the Fatman, "Fatal Attraction" (1987), con James Avery, Jim Beaver, Fran Bennett e Tina Lifford *''In the Line of Duty: The FBI Murders'' (film per la televisione del 1988) con Ronny Cox, Deborah May e David Soul *''Pursuit'' (film per la televisione del 1989) con John Glover *''Rio Diablo'' (film per la televisione del 1993) con Marc Alaimo *''Woman on the Run: The Lawrencia Bembenek Story'' (film per la televisione del 1993) con Saul Rubinek *''Heart of a Child'' (film per la televisione del 1994) con Terry O'Quinn *''The Companion'' (film per la televisione del 1994) con Tracey Walter *''Dazzle'' (film per la televisione del 1995) con Natalia Nogulich *''Tell Me No Secrets'' (film per la televisione del 1997) con Irene Tsu e Tracey Walter *''Thick as Thieves'' (film per la televisione del 1998) con Erich Anderson *''The Color of Courage'' (film per la televisione del 1999) con David Andrews e Roger Cross *''Hollywood Homicide'' (film del 2003) con Gregg Daniel, Clyde Kusatsu e James G. MacDonald *''The Life'' (film per la televisione del 2004) con Brian Markinson *''The World's Fastest Indian'' (film del 2005) con William Lucking e Eric Pierpoint Collegamenti esterni * * *The Bruce Greenwood Web Site Categoria:Attori Categoria:Attori di film Categoria:Memory Alpha articoli correlati alla produzione di Star Trek (XI) de:Bruce Greenwood en:Bruce Greenwood es:Bruce Greenwood fr:Bruce Greenwood ru:Брюс Гринвуд